Sleepless dream
by Lunthra
Summary: Inuyasha is having nightmares what could happen next!(like no one knows. wait they don't know? well they had better read it than.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha Rumiko Takahashi does, but soon very soon ^-^  
  
A.N this is one of my pathetic attempts to write a good fanfic. However I have bad friends who criticize everything I do. Yes Vixie I am talking about you. ^_~  
  
So read, review and be happy® (and that is my trademark so use it and I will kill you.)  
  
Chapter 1: What  
  
Inu-Yasha woke from his sleep he was sweating and his silver hair stuck to the back of his neck. He had had that dream again. This was the third night in a row. He lurched forward and nearly fell out of the tree where he had been sleeping. What did the dream mean what was it trying to tell him.  
  
Inu-Yasha's dream  
  
Inu-Yasha walked through the dark forest; the stars were brighter than usual but still not much light shone through the trees. Something was wrong he could feel it, or no, he could smell it. A strong smell Inu-Yasha could not put a name to. Suddenly a thick fog rolled in and through it he could see a shadow moving. The shadow turned and two bright red eyes shone at him through the fog. The shadow moved and behind him tied to a tree was Kagome. Her mouth was open as if to yell but no sound came out. Inu-Yasha tried to run to her but his legs would not move. He fought to get free but he could not move a muscle. The shadow turned back to Kagome and drew a giant blade that glowed red like his eyes. Inu-Yasha opened his mouth to scream but like Kagome no sound came out. He watched as the shadow drew the blade back and hurled it toward Kagome.  
  
Back at the camp. Inu-Yasha's breathing slowed to a steady pace his eyes began to focus to the dim light. He looked down from his perch in the tree. The embers in the fire still burnt with a faint red glow, which eerily reminded him of the glowing eyes in the fog and the glowing red blade. Miroku sat with his back against Inu-Yasha's tree. Sango lay on the far side of the fire, her boomerang lay next to her in case the need arise she need it. Kagome lay at the far edge of the camp; Shipo curled up at the end of her bedding. A voice startled him suddenly and he looked around for the source, Miroku was talking in his sleep again.  
  
"I didn't do it I promise Sango *snort* I didn't." "Idiot " Inu-Yasha muttered to himself ''Wha." A sleepy voice asked Inu-Yasha looked around Kagome had heard Miroku and woken up. She looked in the tree to see Inu-Yasha looking at her. " What do you want?" She asked as he continued to gaze at her without waiting for a reply she said "Come on were both up anyway and I'm thirsty you can walk me to the stream" Inu-Yasha dumbfounded jumped out of the tree and followed Kagome to the stream. Kagome found a calm place in the stream and bent down to drink. She cupped her hands and pooled water in the palms of her cupped hands. Inu-Yasha stood beside her as she drank deeply the ice cold water.  
  
"Kagome " Inu-Yasha said "What would you do if I wasn't there to protect you" he said as memories of the dream played across his mind. Kagome, startled by the question spilled the newly cupped water onto her pj front. "Why. I don't know Inu-Yasha, but I don't think you have to worry I'm either at home or with you" she said staring at his face for a clue of what was on his mind. She found none. " but what if I wasn't there than what would you do" He said staring straight into her eyes, which made her slightly uncomfortable. "Why are you asking me this?" she demanded of him. " I don't know what I'd do if I lost you" he whispered. A tear rolling down her face Kagome lurched forward and embraced Inu-Yasha "Inu-Yasha that is the sweetest thing any one has ever said to me" Inu-Yasha still surprised by his hug. Slowly wrapped his arms around Kagome. "Kagome" a small voice said. She turned to see Shipo "I'm thirsty" the kitsune said his high pitched squeaking. "All right " She said and she picked him up to get him a drink. "Good night Inu-Yasha" Kagome said and she turned to go " Good night" He said and he heard Kagome walk away quietly whispering to Shipo. Inu- Yasha gazed up at the sky. The stars were much brighter tonight.  
  
A. N. Wow one whole chapter I must be special or something. So review and tell me how you like it. PS my last fic was a flop and I never got past the first chapter. I promise I will not do the same thing with this fic. Chapter two is on its way. -Lunthra Read review be happy® 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Okay do I have to do a disclaimer every time* Man in dark suit wearing dark sunglasses nods head* Okay. I do not own Inu-Yasha. Happy. * man nods.* And now for your enjoyment chapter 2 of Sleepless dream *someone blows trumpet in background. *  
  
Inu-Yasha woke again that night, but it hadn't been from the dream (he had been in the middle of that. This time he woke to a shrill scream that pierced the night like a thousand blades. Everyone sat up immediately and looked around the campsite sleepily. Inu-Yasha looked around and did a head- count.  
  
A sudden realization hit him. Kagome was missing! He let out a low groan half grow. What a night for a dream to come true. And I don't mean the good kind. (A.N like Cinderella) He jumped to the forest floor and looked around in the dirt for any type of clue. He saw nothing he smelled nothing. He only saw the faces of his friends looking worriedly at him.  
  
" Can you find her, Inu-Yasha?" Shippo asked. He was on the verge of tears, his face was puffy and swollen and he wiped his nose on the sleeves of his kimono.  
  
" Grrrrrr. What are you crying for you baby, of coarse we'll find her. Don't be stupid." Inu-Yasha growled at Shippo. But Even though in Inu-Yasha terms that was supposed to be reassuring, Shippo just burst into tears screaming. " We'll never find her!" " Now why do you say that?" Sango asked while trying to comfort the small kitsune. " Be-because Inu-Yasha has Problems!" He wailed through buckets of tears. Inu-Yasha took a swing at him but Sango smacked him with her boomerang before he even touched him. " We had best be started if we are ever going to find lady Kagome." Miroku said. The others nodded in agreement, everyone except Shippo who was still bawling.  
  
Kagome groaned as she came back to consciousness. She was being carried over someone's shoulder. She was being carried backwards so she couldn't see the person's face. He was wearing a black Kimono and had long silver hair. At first she had thought it was Inu-Yasha and that she was going to 'Sit' him about a million times for taking her out of her warm bed. It wasn't, however, Inu-Yasha that she was sure of. She let out another groan as the person shifted her around. Her head was jolted backwards and then everything was dark again.  
  
When she finally woke again the strange person was no where to be seen and she was tied to a tree. Now, Kagome had played the damsel in distress roll before, but this was going too far. Kagome turned her head to look at the sky. The stars shined brightly overhead and a tiny sliver of a waning moon could be seen. " Inu-Yasha, help me." She whispered and a single tear rolled down her cheek. And he was trying he had his nose to the ground sniffing out any possible clues. " Inu-Yasha looks like a real dog-boy now." Shippo teased as Inu-Yasha gave him a stare that meant to shut up or he would do it for him. " Inu-Yasha I don't think we can do much else tonight." Miroku said as he sat down to rest for about the 300th time during the last 20 minutes. (A.N it is about midnight right now.) " Lets just stop for tonight and pick back up in the morning." Sango said as she sat down next to Miroku. Than she decided better and moved over about 20 feet. " We're never going to find her if you keep stopping." Inu-Yasha barked. " We have to find her! " We all want to find her as much as you do, but we can't go on like this. We are stopping and that is final." Miroku said. Inu-Yasha was about to reply and then decided differently. Inu-Yasha jumped into the nearest tree to sleep. As he started to drift to sleep he was mostly aware of the horror of the dream that was most likely going to come, but he wasn't prepared for what happened that night.  
  
A.N Bwahahahah it is the return of the evil cliff-hangers. You will all bow down in fear to the . Oh never mind. So I have finished the 2nd chapter. If you haven't noticed I write very short chapters. I hope you don't mind. Well tell me how you like it. And remember. Read, Review and be happy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha * Lunthra begins to cry* Oh well, now on to destroy the world, oops was that out loud. Tee Hee.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Early that morning before the sun had even risen Inu-Yasha was awake and sniffing the air for traces of the familiar scent of Kagome. He had to find her he had too. Meanwhile Sango and Miroku are down below (Inu-Yasha is sitting in a tree) thinking of a possible plan. " Do you think we should?" Miroku asked, " I mean it could be dangerous, I have never done this before Inu-Yasha could get hurt. " I think dog-boy can handle it. " Shippo said. " I can hear what you're saying." Inu-Yasha yelled down. " What the hell are you talking about any way.?" " I thought you could hear us. " Shippo said as he (once again) teased Inu- Yasha. " Inu-Yasha come down here for a moment please if you would. " Miroku said solemnly. Inu-Yasha jumped down from his perch in the tree. He was getting very agitated with his supposed friends who were supposed to be helping him find Kagome. " Sit down Inu-Yasha and we can talk." " Yeah, yeah. Can we get this over with and please resume what WE are supposed to be doing." Inu-Yasha pronounced we with great enthusiasm. " Sango and I have thought have some thing that might help find Kagome. I have never. technically. done this before. I have heard of it done however. You have to do exactly as I say. No foolish pride here Inu-Yasha if you want to find Kagome. " " What in the." Inu-Yasha was cut off by a glare from Miroku. " All right he said. Hit me. " " Now " Miroku said. " I need you to smell. Smell the wind coming from the east. Smell the flowers in bloom. " Miroku stood over Inu-Yasha performing the correct spells. Inu-Yasha smelled the air he had never smelled this well before. It was a brand new sensation. He could smell the tiniest details in everything. " Now. " Miroku continued. " Can you smell Kagome? " " Yes " he replied in a misty faded subconscious voice. " " Good is any thing wrong with her any blood. " " No, no blood. " " Excellent, next listen. Listen to the smallest noises." Again Miroku stood over Inu-Yasha performing spells for listening. " Can you hear any thing like Kagome?" " Yes!" Inu-Yasha said his voice less misty. " She is unconscious her breathing is coming in longer breaths of those of a sleeping person. She is chained to a tree. I can hear the chains against the bark. I hear laughter evil malicious laughter. Horrible cold an uncaring. " He breathed his eyes slipping out of focus.  
  
" We're losing him. " Miroku said. " But now we know where Kagome is. Inu-Yasha fell to the ground in a dead faint.  
  
Kagome hung to the tree. She was tied to the tree in chain links. Her wrists ankles and throat linked her. The cuffs of the chain rubbed uncomfortably against her skin and threatened to make her bleed with one jab of the sharp metal. She groaned as she opened her eyes. She looked around, but did not recognize her surroundings at all. She heard the man laughing again. She began to struggle against her bonds. " No use pretty little girl you cant break through the bonds. " the coarse voice said. Kagome's eyes were unfocused she couldn't even see who was speaking. A figure stood in front of her and laughed. Her vision began to clear. She let out a horrified scream and tried to break loose from her bonds. As she struggled the skin on her wrists broke and she started to bleed. The blood creating pools of dark red on the ground as it ran down her legs and dripped onto the ground. She shrieked and again lost conciseness.  
  
Inu-Yasha's senses went berserk. The smell of Kagomes blood in the air drove him from in unconscious state. " Kagome " he screamed. And ran off before anyone could do or say anything to stop him.  
  
End o' chapter three. Oh yeah baby I think that's 3 Lunthra Zip govt. agents. I. mean. Okay I have finished chapter 3 and again it is short I don't know why it just is. So no crap PLZ. Now I want you to review and the aliens will be happy. By my standard even this was a weird chapter, but I needed a way for Inu-Yasha to find Kagome. Gosh give me a break already. So hope you liked it and remember. Read, review, and be happy. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Inu-Yasha. So get off my case. If I owned Inu- Yasha well let's just say things would be a little different. * Lunthra gets dreamy eyes* So now Cappie 4. Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Inu-Yasha ran off through the woods following the scent of Kagome's blood. His senses were screaming at him to move faster, but his legs would not respond to his demand for more adrenaline. The scenery of the early morning zoomed by in a whirl of greens and gold's. It had to have been about 9:00 am he thought as he sped on through the forest. (A.N. Time is important now remember that.)  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippo followed Inu-Yasha as fast as they could. They were, of coarse, riding Kirara (pronounced KEY-La-La don't ask), but the extra burst of speed form Inu-Yasha made it impossible for them to catch up with him.  
  
" What now?" Sango asked because they had clearly lost him and she was afraid they might go the wrong way.  
  
" We keep going." Miroku replied. " Inu-Yasha's senses would have told him exactly where Kagome was, so he would have taken the shortest rout possible. Which is straight ahead." Sango silently agreed and they sped on as the sun rose higher in the sky.  
  
Kagome came back to her senses. Her arms were still slowly bleeding but her legs had begun to clot. She quickly lifted her head to look around, but felt sick to her stomach and decided it would be better not to move too much. Her memory slowly started flooding into her mind. The remembrance of the man who had laughed, and the face of her kidnapper. Perhaps she had just seen wrong. Maybe it was the early morning light that had made her see things. Maybe it had been a disguise to fool her into thinking the person who had kidnapped her was the one she loved. For yes the face had been that of Inu-Yasha's. A tear streamed down her face and then was followed by another they fell to the ground with a Plop as the landed in her dark blood. As she watched them fall in her blood she saw the reflection of the sky and the sun in the noon position.  
  
" Why. The. Hell. Is. This. Taking so long. " Inu-Yasha said to himself as he ran along ignoring the stitch in his side and his stomach aching for food.  
  
" I should have been there ages ago." As he thought about it he realized that Kagome's smell was no closer than the first time he smelled it.  
  
" Oh, Shit." As he said this he jumped into the tallest tree available. From his perch above the canopy of leaves he saw what he had feared. The trail was completely circular. He had been going around in circles for hours and not realized this. 'That bastard ' he thought ' wait until I get my hand on him I will tear him limb from limb. He snarled as he soared above the canopy. Staying above the trees would let him see where he was going easier and he would be able to smell blood easier off of the wind. 'I'll show him who's smarter. He smirked to himself in the sunset, as the skyline behind him grew darker.  
  
Dum Dum Dum. And another cliffhanger for Lunthra. What will happen to Kagome, has Shippo really ever stopped crying, why is Miroku being so normal and since when did Inu-Yasha Smirk? Tune in next chapter to find out.  
  
Lunthra drops announcer voice * hooray for me I finished yet another stomack churning adventure chapter of Inu-Yasha. Hey what happened to my reviews I want them back I used to get tons now I got nons. Hey that rymed I am so smart. So anyway review me now. ^_^ Now I know it was suuuuuuper short but that was for a reason this time. And don't look at me like that it's true. Yes I know the exact look you are giving me. It's the ' Man she must be crazy or something' look. Trust me I have seen it before. Well have fun. Happy summer if you live in North America and happy whatever season it is if you don't. Remember read review be happy ( I'm going for repetition here) Bye 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (I have decided to spell it this way now because it is easier. So no complaints. Does it really matter?) So I do not own Inuyasha *big sigh*  
  
Anyway here is chapter 5  
  
Hem hem (for those of you who have read the 5th Harry Potter book * which I have* die Umbridge. Thank you)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Inuyasha's new tactic worked perfectly. He was now hot on Kagome's trail. However just as he thought he might be getting close he heard a piercing scream.  
  
" What the." he said as he tried to find the source of the scream. 'Oh great time for me once again to play the hero.' He thought. 'One quick detour and then it is back on the road, or treetops, whichever. He headed down to the ground where he had heard the scream expecting to see some human ripped to shreds which suited him fine because he would then be able to back to Kagome. However the scene that greeted him was totally unexpected. On the ground there were bits and pieces of demon remains and blood splattered everywhere. Standing above the mess was a girl. She couldn't have been much older than Kagome. Her mouse brown hair was cut at shoulder length and she kept it tied back in a ponytail. Her clothes were normal enough except for the long sword she held in her hand. The blade was covered in the demon blood, which she cleaned in the grass.  
  
" I don't need your help you know." She said spotting him amongst the trees. Her tone was not at all harsh, simply informative. She seemed to realize he had come to help and was just making sure he understood she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.  
  
" You however." She said looking placidly. " Look like you need help, I would be happy to help you if I can," she said happily going into a short curtsy.  
  
" What?" Inuyasha said coming out of his sort of trance. " Me need your help listen you little." But whatever he was about to say was cut short by a sudden squeal of delight from the girl as she ran up to him and felt his ears saying something that he didn't quite catch. Suddenly he heard a voice from above him and turned to see Miroku.  
  
" Inuyasha, we are supposed to be looking for Kagome now get ove.hello. Who is your friend Inuyasha?" He asked looking at the girl. Sango knew that look and quickly struck him over the head.  
  
"Hey, I didn't say anything" Miroku Complained loudly rubbing the sore spot on his head.  
  
"Yeah, well, I know that look and I know it means nothing good". Sango said.  
  
" Excuse me, but it seems you do need my help. Oh how rude of me we don't even know each other. I am Luna. " She said looking at the group of people. Sango quickly gave a very short introduction.  
  
" How wonderful." Snorted Inuyasha. " Can we get going now."  
  
" Yes." Said Sango.  
  
" Not without me you don't." Luna said.  
  
" Fine whatever get up here than." Sango said in an irritated voice indicating to Luna that she should get on Kirara. Luna scrambled up on the giant cat demon.  
  
" After you." Sango said to Inuyasha who looked at her out of the corner of his eyes but, didn't say anything. He simply jumped onto the treetops again and started off as the sun sank even lower in the horizon.  
  
" Inuyasha!" Sango said fast after they had been traveling for about 20 minutes. He stopped and looked behind him to face her.  
  
" Look." She said indicating him to look into the sky. He did so and was not greeted with a happy sight. The sun was very close to setting just a tiny sliver of light remained and it was diminishing quickly. He looked to the East to find what Sango was so frightened of, but saw nothing.  
  
" Crap. " He said. That was just it, he saw nothing. There was no moon it was the new moon. The one night a month he did not have his demon powers.  
  
" What, what's wrong?" Luna said looking from one nervous face to the next. Shippo had again started to cry buckets of tears screaming that they were never going to find her now. As everything went on Inuyasha could feel his powers slipping away; his demon strength was leaving his body. He watched his claws sink back to become fingernails. His hair turned from its normal silvery to a deep raven. And even though he couldn't see it he knew his ears and eyes were changing too.  
  
" What is going on?" Luna asked. And Sango went into a hurried explanation. Inuyasha clambered out of the tree and landed with a heavy thud on the ground as he had attempted to jump the 10ft drop from the lowest branch.  
  
A.N. weeeeee new character. I have added this new character for my friend liz who sent me a review asking to be put into my story. So I did. Anyway I really like this chapter it's a bit longer than my other ones. If I get anymore complaints about short chapters I will just start making one- word chapters so stop it. I would like to thank whoever it was for telling me that I was spelling Shippo wrong I can't remember who it was right now but thanx so much. Bye now.  
  
Read review be happy. 


End file.
